


Light Cuddles

by pandahees



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, More Fluff, with an extra side of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandahees/pseuds/pandahees
Summary: Jungeun has to share a bed with Jiwoo, but little did they know, that would not be the only thing they would share anymore.





	Light Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, it’s pandahees! This is my first ever little one shot with one of my favorite ships, chuulip! I hope you enjoy and please leave any suggestions for more one shot ideas if you want! Thank you <3

Jiwoo was getting ready to go to bed when Jungeun called out for her across the dorm. “Wooming! Can I be in your bed tonight? My AC broke down earlier today.” With the pout Jungeun was pulling off, how could Jiwoo ever say no? Maybe it’s the fact that she’s been in love with Jungeun for 8 years in a row, but Jiwoo just thinks it’s a best friend thing.  


As Jungeun headed into Jiwoo’s room, she suddenly stopped and hesitated to walk any further. “What’s wrong Jungie? Did you forget something? Is something behind me? Or-“  


“No no, Jiwoo it’s nothing like that, it's just….um…” Jungeun faced towards the ground, her faced colored with embarrassment, “Uh….which side do you like to sleep on more? I-I just want you to be comfortable since I’m sleeping in your room.” She let out a small chuckle before finally facing towards Jiwoo for her answer.  


On the other hand, Jiwoo’s heart was about to explode on how cute the blonde girl was being, but then remembered she needed to give an answer back. “Well, my classes do start earlier so it would probably be best if i sleep on the right side, closer to the door and all…..if that’s okay with you of course.” Now, it was time for Jiwoo to blush from embarrassment, but she just rolled over to the right side of the bed; her face was now stuffed in the pillow to cover it up.  


Jungeun started moving again, now to the left side of the bed and tucked herself in the blankets, taking in and savoring her best friend’s scent, one that would always be familiar and special to her (even more than she realizes at the moment). At that scent, Jungeun slowly drifted off to sleep, so much so that she forgot to say goodnight to Jiwoo.  


“I guess she’s that tired, huh” Jiwoo whispers to herself. With Jungeun’s back towards Jiwoo, she decided to backhug and cuddle Jungeun to sleep. Slowly, Jiwoo scooted over to Jungeun’s side of the bed and quietly wrapped her arms around Jungeun’s waist from the back, her hands meeting and resting on Jungeun’s stomach. Putting her head against Jungeun’s back, Jiwoo assumes she already is in a deep sleep so she whispers as quietly as possible, “Kim Jungeun, eight years that i’ve loved you, if only you knew my heart, good night, and…….i love you, so so much.”  
Unknowingly, Jungeun never fell asleep fully, and heard every part of Jiwoo’s whisper:

_Eight years? But it always seemed like we were just best friends, Jiwoo always took care of me when I needed her and she always protected me, plus she’s the prettiest girl on this planet and- oh no._

For Jungeun, it felt like the universe finally made sense now. Not only did Jiwoo love her for so long, but that made her realize…..she loves Jiwoo just as much. With that, Jungeun put her hands on top of Jiwoo’s, slightly startling the younger girl, who recovered quickly once Jungeun leaned back into her.  


“Jiwoo, I’m sorry it took so long but, I love you too, so much more than just a best friend.” Jungeun felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders that this unconscious feeling finally came out of her chest, while Jiwoo felt like she was gonna explode, even more than the first time.  


“Jungie, please don’t leave me, let’s stay together till the end of time.”  


“As long as light exists, our love will be sustained…...my love.”  


Jiwoo practically squealed into Jungeun’s back out of being flustered but then remembered that they were both supposed to be sleeping right about now. With Jungeun’s love-struck giggle at her lover, she turned around to give Jiwoo a lovingly kiss, which Jiwoo gladly reciprocated. After a few seconds, they broke apart and looked at each other in the eyes, seeing how hearts were practically popping out of their eyes, leading to both of them shyly giggling before resuming their cuddle position but facing towards each other. Jungeun and Jiwoo instantly slept in each other’s arms; their souls were now excited for just how well life would treat them as a new couple.


End file.
